


Shifting Tides

by didyousaygay



Series: My Personal Solar System [20]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didyousaygay/pseuds/didyousaygay
Summary: Struggles of a domestic but lowkey couple.
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Pablo
Series: My Personal Solar System [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774648
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Shifting Tides

**Author's Note:**

> this is so cheezy. i'm so sorry
> 
> (ಥ﹏ಥ)

Sejun imagines a pirate ship scene where he, a.k.a the traitor stands at the edge of a plank before meeting his demise into the raging seas but the plot twist is, he's not alone. Sejun can feel the steady grip of Stell's hand on his own. Well, they are obviously not in front of the raging seas and Stell's parents are the sweetest people ever but Sejun already stopped breathing and people often say that when someone goes through a life threatening situation, their whole life flashes before their eyes in a matter of seconds. It's not astonishing that all the years he spent together with Stell are suddenly flashing in his head like a super fast forward kaleidoscope. Very theatrical, John Paulo. Well done.

"Paulo, may gusto ka bang sabihin sa amin?" 

Stell's father turns to Sejun and it sends him back inside the safe confinements of his imaginary pirate ship. He needs to answer truthfully because that's all he needs to be - truthful. Despite the shot gun situation that Stell threw him in, Sejun knows this formal introduction is long over due. _Pero humanda ka pa rin sa'kin mamaya Tey_. He stubbornly tells himself when the oxygen starts circulating back to his brain.

"Ihihingi ko po ng tawad na hindi namin agad nasabi sa inyo. Ayoko pong mangako ng mga bagay na walang kasiguraduhan, pero mahal na mahal ko si Stell. Sana po ipagkatiwala nyo sya sa'kin." Things are not that simple and Sejun is aware of that, he's scared but he looks straight into their eyes with determination.

Stell's mother looks at her son thoughtfully. "Lester, hindi ko na itatanong kung pinag-isipan nyong mabuti yan dahil alam ko namang nagawa nyo na."

"Mahal ko si Pau. Ma, Pa. Kaya namin 'to."

Stell's father breaks into a deep sigh. "Hindi madali yang pinasok nyo, pero matanda na kayo. Kung saan kayo masaya, masaya na rin kami."

"Lagi kayong may uuwian dito ha, pag nahihirapan kayo, nandito lang kami ng Papa nyo."

"Salamat po." Sejun tries to control his uncooperative tear ducts because his future in-laws' faces are starting to blur.

"Teka lang, bakit nga ba nandito tayo sa labas? Pasok na, dito pa ba tayo mag-iiyakan?!" The matriarch pulls her son and newly acquired 'son' inside the house with tears in her eyes.

  
Sejun holds Stell's hand tightly as the cool night breeze blows in their direction, he looks up at the night sky with a sense of relief. A shooting star passes at the same time. It feels good. Liberating. Still, his boyfriend will pay for this. 

*

"Pau, tatlong araw na.. kausapin mo na ko please.." They just finished a dance routine for their next promotional ad and Stell back hugs Sejun with a childish whine. "Miss na miss na kita.." He plants wet kisses on Sejun's nape, embracing him possessively.

"Ewww Stell! Puro pawis si Sejun oh, kadiri ka!" Ken throws a clean towel at Stell with a disgusted face. "Pansinin mo na nga yan Sejun! Mukha kayong tanga!"

Sejun briefly glances at Stell behind him with a frown and turns to Ken. "Punishment nya yan. Pabayaan mo sya." He patiently drags himself to the corner of the room for his change of clothes with Stell clinging on to him desperately.

"Ano namang klaseng punishment yan? Silent treatment pero pwedeng kumapit parang jellyfish?!" Josh with hands on his waist, observes them with pure judgement while Sejun struggles to remove his sweaty shirt because Stell refuses to let go. 

"Jellyfish?!" Justin seriously ponders on the word. "Hindi ba parang mas mukha syang baby kangaroo?" 

Sejun turns to Stell again with a much more threatening glare and Stell releases him, stepping back with a kicked puppy aura. "Pau naman eh.."

Sejun looks at Stell with evident conflict because Stell obviously knows how weak Sejun is against those eyes. He steps closer to Stell, torn between kissing him senseless until that needy expression fades OR wrapping Stell's face with his sweaty shirt so that Sejun will be spared from breaking his sworn childish revenge against him. He's saved from the dilemma when his phone rings, he sticks his tongue out, annoying Stell even more as he steps out of the studio to answer the call.

  
"Drew, what's up?"

"Magtatampo na talaga 'ko if you'll ask me bakit ka invited sa Sunday."

"Sunday, ah teka lang, bigyan mo ko ng chance, Sunday.." Sejun scrolls his phone to check the date. "Happy Birthday! Uhh, advance! Kala mo nakalimutan ko na noh?!"

"I won't be surprised if you did, sobrang busy mo lately eh. Busy in a good way naman. Congratulations sa bagong album."

"Thanks."

"So.. I hope you can come on Sunday."

"I will."

"Are you sure?"

"Oo, ikaw pa, lakas mo eh."

"Great. See you then."

"Drew.."

"Yeah?"

"Isasama ko si Stell."

"Of course. Pero Paulo, question is, gusto bang sumama ni Stell?"

"We'll see."

"Paano pag hindi sya sumama, hindi ka na pupunta?"

"Sasama yun, mahal ako nun eh!"

"I like that over flowing confidence, see you both on Sunday."

The company van sends them back to the condo after their activities for the day. Majority of their stuff are already packed and Stell skims through one big box trying to look for the frying pan but gives up eventually, opening the food delivery app instead.

"Pau, anong gusto mong kainin?" Stell knocks outside the bathroom door while scrolling through the list of restaurants. "Kausapin mo na ko.. sige ka, pag di mo ko kinausap, o-order ako ng mahal, cha-charge ko sa card mo!"

Sejun opens the door with a frown, with the shower still running, his locks of long hair with water dripping down on his naked body.

Stell's eyes immediately focused on his boyfriend's adorable face, slowly going down to the rest of him and Stell's craving for food shifts to a different kind of craving. 

"Dito sa taas ang tingin Ajero." 

"Ang sungit talaga, ano nang gusto mong kainin Mahal ko?" 

"Mahal, wag kang o-order ng mahal, yari ka sa'kin. Bahala ka na."

"Uyyy, kinakausap na nya ko."

"Ewan ko sa'yo." Sejun is about to close the door when Stell pushes his way in, blocking the door with his body.

"Wait lang Pau! Kapag nasabi na natin sa parents mo, pwede na kong sumama mag-shower sa'yo?" Stell asks cheerfully. 

Sejun always has a quick-witted reply to every kind of shenanigan that Stell does but instead of sticking with his concept of family oriented entertainment, he pulls Stell inside and kisses him. Playfully curling his tongue around the hot moistness of Stell's welcoming mouth. Sejun wraps his still dripping wet arms around Stell, dampening the younger's shirt, bringing their bodies closer with Stell deepening the kiss, gently pushing Sejun against the tiled walls of their tiny bathroom.

Stell's phone suddenly rings, the shrill melody reminding them to keep the rating to General Audience and Sejun chuckles. 

"Tey, wag mo kalimutan yung extra rice ha. Tska magpalit ka ng damit, basa ka na." Sejun pushes Stell out of the bathroom laughing softly.

"Ganon lang yun Pau?! Teka lang!"

"Sagutin mo na yan, see you later." Sejun successfully pushes Stell outside "Love you!" and closes the door with a provoking smile.

"John Paulo!!!"

The food is delivered an hour later and they sit side by side in the dining table for their late dinner. Sejun has to make sure that Stell is already done sulking before he brings up the topic about Andrew's birthday. He's still cautious because as stable as their relationship can be, jealousy is always a trigger to unnecessary arguments and that is the last thing Sejun wants to happen. He patiently waits for Stell to finish his pint of vanilla ice cream to uplift his mood.

"Pau, yung lipat natin sa Monday, gabi pa yun di ba?"

"Ah oo, bakit?"

"Alam ko Sunday lang ang rest day natin for this week pero.. samahan mo ko ha.."

"Ha?? May schedule ka ng Sunday? Bakit di ko alam?"

"Manager ba kita? Ayan na naman tayo eh, ang dami mo na kasing iniintindi, si Miss April ang nag-ayos pero kasama ka."

"Saan?"

Stell turns to Sejun with a pout. "Wag kang tatanggi, last na talaga 'to. May thanksgiving party sa Sunday yung record label dahil successful yung sales. Pau, one month kaming nag-promote, kahit isa, hindi mo ko sinamahan. Hindi kita kinokonsensya, pero.. alam mo na yun. Hindi ako pupunta kung hindi ka sasama!"

Sejun can imagine a domino set crashing down in fluid patterns. But it's okay, this is just a minor set back.

"Wag ka magagalit Tey.. we can compromise di ba.."

"Bakit parang kinakabahan ako sa compromise na yan?"

"Wag tayong mag-aaway ha.."

"Sabihin mo muna kung ano yan."

"Wag kang magagalit.."

"John Paulo Nase.."

"Birthday ni Andrew sa Sunday, sabi ko isasama kita." Sejun stares at the half eaten ice cream in front of Stell while waiting for his boyfriend to absorb the information.

Stell sits back, straightening himself against the chair, also staring at his ice cream in deep thought. They will not fight over this. They can compromise. "Alin ang pupuntahan natin Pau?"

"Pwede naman pareho. Set lang natin yung time for each."

Stell picks up the spoon and continues to eat his ice cream, he knows Sejun is waiting for him to answer. He takes his time, Sejun waits and Stell appreciates that. He finally brings the last scoop closer to Sejun with a mischievous smile. "Say aaaahh."

" 'yoko nga, ang tamis nyan eh."

"Compromise di ba?" Stell waves the spoon in front of Sejun, gently taunting the corner of his lips with the now melting spoon of ice cream. "Sige ka, pag di mo kinain yan, alam mo na kung san pupunta yung ice cream."

Sejun unwillingly eats the ice cream with a pout and Stell kisses his cheek as reward.

"Mate-test na natin yung hand signals kung effective. Di ba, John Paulo." Stell licks the remaining ice cream at the back of the spoon with a satisfied hum.

*

Stell uncomfortably re-adjusts his white cap with mild anxiety. He looks down at his simple white shirt and denim jeans, there's a small stain on his sneakers but the sound of the elevator swiftly reaching their destination shoots his mild anxiety up to moderate. His body tensed but Sejun's firm grip on his sweaty hand calms his nerves down.

"Bakit kinakabahan ang Tey ko..?" Sejun squeezes Stell's hand, guiding him out of the elevator with a re-assuring smile. "Napaka-pogi mo, baka nga mahiya pa yung mga bisita ni Drew na lumapit sa'yo." 

"Sandali lang Pau!" Stell pulls Sejun back. He's been mentally preparing himself for the last twenty four hours. He stares at Sejun's calm face, his long hair pulled haphazardly in a ponytail. Stell smiles because they did not plan it but they're both wearing a plain white shirt and it's not exactly a couple shirt but it still amazes him how they can be exact opposites but still be in sync. There is no reason to be nervous because Sejun is always a sturdy, dependable presence beside him. "Okay na ko, 'lika na." He squeezes Sejun's hand back with a renewed sense of ease.

"Feeling ko, mamaya ako naman mase-stress pag nagkita na kayo ni Trixie." Sejun rolls his eyes with an annoyed sigh. "Pag ako nainis, sasabihin ko talagang hindi ka na single!"

"Nase, bakit nagsusungit?" Stell kisses Sejun's forehead with a fond smile. "Grabe na yang mood swings mo.."

"Buti na lang mahal mo ko di ba?"

"Oo, buti na lang."

They walk to Andrew's unit with their hands interlaced together, stopping in front of the door and Stell takes another deep breath. He tries to pull his hand away before they press the buzzer but Sejun clasps his hand tighter and Stell looks at him with plain curiosity.

"Huy Pau.."

"Bakit di na lang natin sabihin Tey? Paano natin malalaman kung hindi natin susubukan?"

"Pau, sigurado ka ba?"

"Tey, there's a lot at stake but it always starts with a single step. But this is just me thinking out loud. Pag handa ka na, bakit hindi natin subukan."

Without any doubt, Stell presses the buzzer with a determined smile. "Pag binitawan mo yang kamay ko John Paulo, hahatawin talaga kita."

"Nasabi ko na ba sa'yong mahal na mahal kita?" 

"Mahal na mahal din kita Pau."

The door slowly opens and they both know that a new metaphorical door is waiting for them on the other side. 

But they will face it together, just like every hardship that they did in the past.


End file.
